The Ancient Man
by xXCHAZYWOOXx
Summary: "He watched the universe grow old, and he held her hand until it was time to go. He let her run her course and helped when her children cried. He outlived his people, because that's what time wanted him to do. He was the last. And he was the best. He had lived thirteen times, and that's as many as he could. He spent each life saving you."


"Imagine the sound of time. The first ever time. The sound of a clock once it has been wound. Imagine that, but the universe is the clock in all its majesty. Someone just turns its key and everything begins. Imagine the crack of time beginning, a thousand worlds calling for life a thousand times. And then imagine a man. A very, very, old man. Visualize the old man standing as the first creature felt the first ray of sunshine cross its body. See him create the first foot print. Watch as he breathes the first ever air. As a thousand mountains rise, he stands at their top and looks at the entire universe ready to be blessed with life and cursed with death. And then watch him sigh. And look as he turns away…"

"I don't understand. What are you trying to say?"

"A story child, listen closely, because this man is everything. Now, where was I? Right of course, in the beginning there was absolutely nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing, but time. And it went on, and on. And it would never ever stop. But time was lonely, time was endless and eternal, and it needed something. So it created life. Life began with one race; a race of beings that were so amazing they dared deemed themselves lords. And they learned, just as we do, and they grew smart. They perfected time, and they called themselves its master. Their names became TimeLords.

Soon enough a mother and a father had a baby, and when they said that baby's name, time smiled."

"What was the baby's name Grandma?"

"Ah little one, but that's the thing. Nobody knows. Now hush, and listen. The baby was a TimeLord, and he was destined to shine. Nobody knows what happened after the baby was born, not until he had lived for a long time. When he had turned a hundred he stole a machine. A machine that the TimeLords had used to perfect time. There were hundred of these machines, literally thousands, but the man saw no use for those. He was drawn to the only one that was collecting dust, because it reminded him of himself. He was unwanted, collecting dust himself.

So he just took it."

"He stole it?!"

"Yes."

"Buy why?"

"Because it wanted him to. The machine wasn't only a machine, it was alive. It was time itself wrapped into a console in a little blue box that was bigger on the inside. Its name was the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It gave the man inside untold power that he protected with his life. The TARDIS became his first companion. They lived through forever together. He was exiled to Earth and he grew old. His body changed slowly appearing younger each time, but his eyes always aged.

He watched the universe grow old, and he held her hand until it was time to go. He let her run her course and helped when her children cried. He outlived his people, because that's what time wanted him to do. He was the last. And he was the best. He had lived thirteen times, and that's as many as he could. He spent each life saving you."

"Me?"

"Not just you, but everyone. Everything. People died and were lost along the way but he made everything they did wonderful. He made them into something more. But his time was up, so he spent his last few hours saying goodbye. He traced his steps to every companion ever, even if he had to break time itself to see them. And he found them all. Even the ones that died. Even the one that was banished to a parallel dimension. Ah, she was young, too young to know what she was doing, only that it was fun and she loved it.

She fell in love child; she fell in love with the TimeLord. And he her. So he saved her for last, so that she could be the one he would remember most. But when he found her, she was old. And he was ancient. When they saw each other, it was in her living room where she sat in a chair as old as she was, watching a fire burn. He knocked on her door and she told him to come in. They looked at one another and recognized the other immediately. She whispered, 'you're late.' And all he could manage was a sad, sad smile.

The ancient man cried, and so did his old friend. And they held hands for one last time. That's when he told her…"

"Told her what Grandma?"

"Everything. A story that no one has ever heard. The story that I am telling you. So that you may tell you're children."

"But...how could you know the story?"

"Because I'm a very old woman, and I was hopelessly in love with a TimeLord. A TimeLord that was the last and the first."

"But, who was the man at the beginning of the story?"

"That was him, the last him. The one that saw everything."

"Why did he sigh and turn away?"

"Because he saw everything."

-END


End file.
